


The Singing Angel

by drowninginchamomiletea



Series: Me gay bmc bois [10]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cute, M/M, Music, Oneshot, good boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowninginchamomiletea/pseuds/drowninginchamomiletea
Summary: Lil one shot with musical Michael and quietly blushing crushing Jeremy~~~~~~~~~~~~Okay so stuff has happened and I have deleted the lyrics quoted here because I got a copyright complaint and fhfhdvfbg look up the song yourself for full lyrics





	The Singing Angel

Jeremy crept up to the music room door, as he did every day at lunch, to listen to the singing angel who resided there. He was sure Michael didn't know his best friend had discovered what he did during their lunch break, but he was glad for this. It was wonderful to hear the candid performance of a musician who was unaware of his audience.

_ [A/N: He sings it twice so there's no point to putting the lyrics here anyways and it makes the job of abbreviating them for copyright reasons a lot easier so. I'm sorry about this whole mess... It was an honest mistake; I made an incorrect assumption about OTW's Content Policy when I skimmed the TOS. :'0 #neveragain I. Cries slightly] _

Jeremy sighed quietly, sinking to the floor against the door. Little did he know, Michael was sighing on the other side.

Michael was tired. He’d sailed so many ships to Jeremy, to no avail. He looked at the chocolatey curls peeking over the bottom edge of the window in the music room door and sighed again. It had been two months now that Michael had spent his lunches singing lonely love songs to Jeremy, who hid outside, completely unaware that _he_ was the intended audience.

Jeremy didn't know what to do with the tiny, warm, seedling crush that had slowly taken root in his stomach over the past six months. He giggled extra squeakily whenever Michael was around. He blushed extra pink whenever his best friend was the topic of conversation. He grinned extra stupidly whenever Michael complimented him. He sighed extra deep whenever he heard the talented guitarist singing lonesome love songs at lunch. He was in love, there was no denying it, and he desperately wanted Michael to know... Except that Michael was in love with someone else.

“I’m hopeless for this idiot...” Michael sighed. “If he can't read all the signals I'm sending... How ignorant _is_ he?” Out of the corner of his eye, Michael saw a pale forehead and dark-lashed eyes peeking through the window at him. He suddenly got an idea and readjusted his posture, holding the chords again. He began to sing, and as suddenly as he could, he whipped his head around and locked eyes with Jeremy, who was frozen by his gaze.

_ [Content removed for copyright reasons] _

His gaze, he felt, was full of fire and passion as he sang. He poured his feelings into the words, his expression intense.

_ [Content removed for copyright reasons] _

He smiled affectionately at the stunned blue eyes.

_ [Content removed for copyright reasons] _

Jeremy’s pale face went scarlet.

_ [Content removed for copyright reasons] _

Michael mouthed, _I love you!_ to the boy in the hall, who nodded shakily, not blinking.

_ [Content removed for copyright reasons] _

He smiled fondly at his best friend again.

_ [Content removed for copyright reasons] _

Jeremy blushed anew.

_ [Content removed for copyright reasons] _

"Jere, c'mon in!" He called across the room between verses.

_ [Content removed for copyright reasons] _

Jeremy, still blushing and wide-eyed and scared, pushed the door open and crept in. He set down his backpack and crouched with his back to the door.

_ [Content removed for copyright reasons] _

Jeremy shot up when Michael let the last strum echo away. Just as the musician stood, having set down his instrument, Jeremy flew into his arms.

“Well...?” Michael asked hopefully.

“I-I-I... M-Michael, I-I’ve l-l-liked you f-for m-months now...”

 _“So my messages have finally gotten through,”_ he sang into his friend’s ear, and Jeremy giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is 1000 Ships by Rachel Platten and I love it it's adorable


End file.
